


夜袭

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	夜袭

希尔凡的吻自发顶向下蔓延，湿热的触感让菲力克斯轻轻吸气。希尔凡的唇停在菲力克斯的胸口，菲力克斯有点紧张地抓住希尔凡的头发。  
菲力克斯的胸型优美，大小适盈一握，和希尔凡深夜时独自的想象一样。他试探性地抚摸，继而小力揉捏，雪白的肌肤稍微大力点就会染上红色，希尔凡小心翼翼不愿留下痕迹。  
手指只顺着乳头外缘滑弄，刻意不去碰触中心，似触未触的感觉让乳头硬挺起来，不满足地微微颤抖。直到听见菲力克斯“呜嗯”的不满呻吟，希尔凡才含住一边，用手指捏住另外一边。  
菲力克斯的手指抓紧希尔凡的头，乳头被温热口腔包裹的刺激让她腰部上浮，另一只手条件反射地捂住呻吟，转瞬反应过来，又把手移开。  
一边是舔弄、吸吮、轻咬，一边是揉捏，捻玩，按圈。湿意自下体传来，菲力克斯曲起一条腿，不安地顶顶希尔凡的腰背。  
快点、更多。  
希尔凡的手先一步抚上菲力克斯的大腿，舌头最后舔绕一圈后，放过被好好疼爱过的乳头。  
湿热的吻下滑，凹陷的可爱肚脐也舔吻一番，希尔凡拽下菲力克斯的裙子——底下也是中空。  
希尔凡无言了。  
“哈……喂、快点，别愣着。”  
希尔凡只得继续，他把菲力克斯的双腿分开到合适的角度，已经吐露出湿意的部位被这个动作影响，稀疏的毛发间拉了一道丝。  
似乎感觉还不错的样子，希尔凡安心下来，含着爱意欣赏菲力克斯的私密部位。紧闭的门扉在目光下微微瑟缩，轻轻一抖，又有爱液滴出。  
“有、有功夫看的话快点做！”  
“是是是。”  
希尔凡掰开紧闭的阴唇，然后，吻了上去。  
“哈啊……”菲力克斯惊喘，腰部后缩，她想要拨开希尔凡的头，但希尔凡却加深了对她私处的亲吻。  
好奇怪，不要这样，菲力克斯本想这么说，但想想是自己强迫希尔凡做的，而且希尔凡似乎、好吧是明显很有经验的样子，这个时候还是交给他吧。这么想着，菲力克斯尝试放松身体。  
但是她的尝试在希尔凡的舌尖袭上花核时宣告失败。  
“啊！咕……呜……你、你……嗯，在做……啊、什么……”  
希尔凡没有搭理菲力克斯，他一边细细轻吻着花核，一边屈起手指，用指关节在细缝外轻轻刮弄，导出更多的蜜液。  
“呜、嗯……”  
希尔凡一手托起菲力克斯的臀部，让她的姿势更方便他埋进，舌头和手指交换位置——手指去揉弄花核，舌尖突入了缝隙。  
舌头、进来了。  
“啊啊啊……呜……”心理上的被侵入感让菲力克斯尖叫出声，但绝不是不乐意，她抓住希尔凡头发的手指开始无意识地向下按。  
爱液越流越多，菲力克斯听见希尔凡吞咽的声音，既羞耻又兴奋。  
希尔凡原本托着菲力克斯的手收回来，此时的菲力克斯已经会自觉地维持姿势，闲下来的这只手也抚上她的私处，中指慢慢地插入缝隙。  
“呜呜呜、嗯……”  
中指缓缓地抽动，让她习惯，片刻后食指也加了进来。两根手指就灵活多了，希尔凡耐心地摸索菲力克斯的体内。  
一点一点地轻触，刮弄，终于。  
“啊！不……呜、不……嗯、不……要，呜、嗯……”  
就是这里，希尔凡的两根手指盯紧了密道中的隐秘位置爱抚，另一只手揉捏她的胸部，口舌继续玩弄花核。  
就这样高潮吧，希尔凡在心里默念。  
菲力克斯雪白的肌肤染上大片红晕，一只手紧紧拽住床单，纤细的腰肢剧烈地颤抖，快感烧软了腰部和脊柱，连头脑里的弦也要烧断了。  
“呜呜啊啊啊……快、嗯……避开！”  
来不及了，菲力克斯私处涌出的大量爱液淋了希尔凡一手一脸。  
希尔凡插入菲力克斯体内的手指，一边持续揉弄着一边慢慢退出。他找出一张手帕，擦了擦脸和双手，然后将手帕塞进口袋。  
“……哈啊、哈啊，嗯……”  
菲力克斯软在床上，红晕未退，星眼微饧。  
希尔凡不带任何情欲色彩地，冷静地吻了吻菲力克斯的发顶：“休息一会儿就回自己的房间吧。”


End file.
